


Just Call Me Maybe (Well It's More to Beep Me)

by TheAngelOfGrace19



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Group chat, Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Percy Being an Idiot, Pointless, just a group chat really, the seven plus Nico and Reyna just being the seven plus Nico and Reyna, wow that's actually a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelOfGrace19/pseuds/TheAngelOfGrace19
Summary: Leo is single, Percy is whiny, Annabeth just want to study, Jason and Nico are head over heels over each other but still not a couple, Frank and Hazel has an on/off relationship, Piper is failed at matchmaking and Reyna is just tired with everyone's shit.OrThe one where the ninth floor of Half-Blood Apartment has a group chat.





	1. Chapter 1

CaptainExtraordinaire added Aquaman

CaptainExtraordinaire added Superman

CaptainExtraordinaire added PageantQueen

CaptainExtraordinaire added WiseChase

CaptainExtraordinaire added MissLevesque

CaptainExtraordinaire added Frankie

CaptainExtraordinaire added NicoDiAngelo

CaptainExtraordinaire added ReynaARA

 

 **Aquaman** : 

Dude wut dis?

 

 **Superman** : 

Use real words Jackson

You sounds illiterate

 

 **Aquaman** : 

Hey thats offensiv

Especially 2wards those illiterates

But siriusly, whats this

 

 **Superman** :

I'm....going to ignore how you sounds and how lame your HP puns are.

Leo, what's this?

 

 **CaptainExtraordinaire** :

it's a gc

duh

 

 **Aquaman** : 

Whats a gc?

 

 **Superman** :

Seriously?

 

 **CaptainExtraordinaire** :

sheesh man

u sounds like staying w ur gf has sucks all of your brain cells

 

 **Superman** :

That's if he has any

 

 **Aquaman** :

Hey I find that offensive

Siriusly grace

Since when u dis evil

But siriusly

Whats a gc

 

 **WiseChase** :

It stands for Group Chat Percy

And I find that offensive Valdez

See if I'm going to lend you any of my notes

 

 **Superman** :

I know it's a gc

I'm asking what is this for?

 

 **ReynARA** :

Yes answer him please

I don't need any of you brats to spam my notifications

And it's 'you're' Jackson

 

 **CaptainExtraordinaire** :

HEY

i'm not a brat

i just thought

well since sometimes it's a pain in the ass 2 walk out of the house 2 go 2 any of yours 2 ask 4 favours

n since we're living on the same floor

it'll be easier be 2 hv this chat

 

 **ReynARA** :

Well you thought wrong

I don't need you guys to butt in into my peaceful life anymore than you need too

 

 **CaptainExtraordinaire** :

u speak as if u hv a life

u work non-stop

I can't find you at ur home when I 1 2

 

 **NicoDiAngelo** :

I agree with Reyna wholeheartedly

It's enough I have to step on the same floor that made the corridor

I don't need any of you to be in my life anymore than I said you need too

And for crying out loud, use real words

 

 **Superman** :

Hey Nico

 

 **NicoDiAngelo** :

Hey Jace

 

 **Aquaman** :

Hey

Thats unfair

Its not like ur d only 1 who live her

*hre

**hrr

***herre

OH, FOR FUCK SAKE!!!

 

 **PageantQueen** :

Terrifying how you only use real, completed words when you curse

Anyways Nico

About your third line

Does that include everyone

 

 **NicoDiAngelo** :

What do you think?

 

 **PageantQueen** :

Well I would speak my mind but I dont think someone would want to hear that

 

 **MissLevesque** :

Oooooh I second that

 

 **NicoDiAngelo** :

What are you talking about?

 

 **WiseChase** :

Can you please stop thumping? (You know who you are)

Honestly Piper

Stop egging him

It's not like it'll succeed

 

 **PageantQueen** :

Im locking my door

Dont you dare doubt my abilities Chase

Dont forget im the one who match you and Percy

 

 **NicoDiAngelo** :

I'm still dreading about that fact

 

 **ReynARA** :

How did that happen still astound me

 

 **Frankie** :

I second both of your opinions

 

 **MissLevesque** :

Oooh I agree with you.

 

 **CaptainExtraordinaire** :

dude if u 1 2 br8 pipers door at least do it quietly

but I agree w them

ur matchmaking skill sucks balls

 

 **PageantQueen** : 

Hey, that's totally not true!

 

 **CaptainExtraordinaire** :

all in favor to piper sucks matchmaking skills say aye

 

 **ReynARA** :

Aye

 

 **NicoDiAngelo** :

Aye

 

 **Frankie** :

Aye

 

 **MissLevesque** :

Aye

 

 **PageantQueen** :

OH FUCK OFF ALL OF YOU

IM QUEEN OF MATCHMAKING

 

 **NicoDiAngelo** :

You only matchmake six people

Percy and Annabeth, Hazel and Frank, Leo and some blonde girl

Look how well that turns out

 

 **Aquaman** :

And herre I thought were bestie

How could chu Neeks

 

 **NicoDiAngelo** :

Just the thought of we being in the same floor already enough to give me Level 4 cancer

AND FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, STOP THUMPING

I need to sleep

 

 **MissLevesque** :

Thanks for stopping that Nico

I'm having a migraine

And Frank and I are off today

 

 **Aquaman** :

Oomaigad

Again?

 

 **Superman** :

^ Another prime example of your failed matchmaking skills

 

 **PageantQueen** :

Shut up blondie!

Annabeth!!!!

Back me up!

 

 **WiseChase** :

.....

 

 **Superman** :

B)

 

 **ReynARA** :

Wow even Annabeth has no retaliation

I'm impress Piper

 

 **PageantQueen** :

UUUUGGGGGHHHHHHH

IM GOING TO PROVE TO YOU I FUCKING GREAT AT MATCHMAKING

 

 **CaptainExtraordinaire** :

oooooo caps lock guys

superman you should be terrified now

 

 **Superman** :

I'm shivering in my pants

 

 **PageantQueen** :

You should be

Ill make sure you will be shivering in your pants

But not from fear

What do you think Nico?

 

 **NicoDiAngelo** :

Why are you dragging me into this?

I need to sleep

I have work tonight

 

 **Superman** :

No need to drag Nico in this Piper

 

 **PageantQueen** :

Aww superman decided to be useful to humankind so that Nico will be able to sleep

 

 **CaptainExtraordinaire** :

XD

 

 **Aquaman** :

>'D

 

 **Superman** :

Oh shut up Piper

Why don't you do something else?

Be useful to humankind

Like polishing your horrible matchmaking skills

So that no disastrous couple like Percy and Annabeth being brought to life

 

 **CaptainExtraordinaire** :

BURRNNN

U Piper McLean just get roasted

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 

 **Aquaman** : 

HEEEYYY

 

 **PageantQueen** :

Oh fuck off grace

At least I get laid

 

 **Superman** :

I don't need to be in bed naked with someone else to be useful to humankind

And I don't see your point

 

 **Aquaman** : 

Didchu juz insult me & my gf?

 

 **PageantQueen** :

My point is I have a life

 

 **Superman** :

Your inability to have a steady relationship already says too much about your matchmaking skills

 

 **CaptainExtraordinaire** :

omg im having so much fun watching u guys

 

 **Frankie** :

You mean reading right?

We're in a group chat

 

 **CaptainExtraordinaire** :

details

piper gets burn 2 much 2day

its like a blessing from heaven

 

 **Aquaman** :

hey I ask u gais a question

dun ignore me

 

 **PagentQueen** :

Shut up Leo

You have no love life

 

 **Frankie** :

Your point?

 

 **CaptainExtraordinaire** :

tq frankie

ur point is?

 

 **Aquaman** :

HEEYY!!

 

 **PageantQueen** :

People who have no love life dont deserve a say in my relationship

 

 **CaptainExtraordinaire** :

that's invalid

u don't hv a love life

that's saying u don't hv a say in ur love life

 

 **Superman** : 

That's a very valid point

Good job Leo

 

 **CaptainExtraordinaire** :

well I live 2 pls

 

 **PageantQueen** :

Ohh FUCK. OFF

Im going to sleep

So I dont have to deal with you bastards

 

 **Aquaman** :

Hey u didnt answer my question!!

 

 **NicoDiAngelo** :

Finally

I thought you want to go all day long


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Percy is being ignored

**Aquaman** :

hey

Didchu guys notice some'in yesterday

 

 **CaptainExtraordinaire** :

aside from u being ignore?

 

 **Aquama** n:

Well yes...

 

 **CaptainExtraordinaire** :

aside from we realizing piper has 0 matchmaking skills

 

 **Aquaman** :

Yeahh..

 

 **PageantQueen** :

HEEYY

FUCK YOU VALDEZ

 

 **Superman** :

Aside from us realizing you're basically the only successful client of said matchmaking skill?

 

 **PageantQueen** :

OH SHUT UP GRACE

 

 **Aquaman** :

Hey dun say dat man

Dat is offensiv

But no

Well yeah

Theres some'in else

 

 **ReynARA** :

Just say it Jackson

I don't have time for this

 

 **Aquaman** :

Who ask u anyway

So didchu gais notice it

 

 **PageantQueen** :

We wouldnt be guessing if we noticed Percy

Just say it

 

 **Aquaman** :

Awww

U guys no fun

 

 **ReynaARA** :

If I want something fun, I wouldn't be here waiting for you to spit it out

 

 **Aquaman** :

Jeezz

Wut crawl up ur ass

Anyway I just notice dat

Grace is pissy yesterday

 

 **PageantQueen** :

Oh

That

 

 **Aquaman** :

Yes dat

Hey jace

U ok man?

 

 **Superman** :

I'm fine Perce

 

 **CaptainExtraordinaire** :

wait

u dunno?

 

 **Aquaman** :

Know wut

 

 **PageantQueen** :

HAH

Never thought he would keep you from it

Guess youre not his best bro afterall

 

 **Aquaman** :

HEEYY

Me n jace r besties

4eva

 

 **CaptainExtraordinaire** :

doesn't seem like it if u don't even know it

 

 **Aquaman** :

Dats not true

Right jace

Jace

Jace

 

 **PageantQueen** :

Hah told you you arent his best bro

That title belongs to me and Leo

 

 **CaptainExtraordinaire** :

high five McLean!

 

 **Aquaman** :

Jason Grace

What The Fuck Are You Hiding From Me?!

 

 **MissLevesque** :

Wow would you look at that

Percy is angry

And jealous

 

 **Aquaman** :

Noooo hazel

Y u had 2 b off 2day 2

U suppose 2 support me

Frankie!!!

 

 **Frankie** :

Yes?

 

 **Aquaman** :

Rein ur gf

 

 **Frankie** :

Sorry percy

We're off today

 

 **PageantQueen** :

Yes

And according to Levesque-Zhang On-&Off Relationship rules

They are free to do whatever they please

In this case

Hazel being mean and frank being, well, frank

 

 **Aquaman** :

OH FUCK OFF MCLEAN YOU FAILED MATCHMAKER

ROT IN HELL

JASON GRACE

WHERE IN THIS FUCKING SHITTY GC ARE YOU?!

 

 **WiseChase** :

Can someone answer him please?

I need to study

 

 **NicoDiAngelo** :

I agree

I have an assignment due next week

 

 **Frankie** :

Next week?

 

 **CaptainExtraordinaire** :

why r u doing it now

hey, we match frankie

 

 **NicoDiAngelo** :

Unlike some people who would run to the house at the end of the corridor to complete their assignment just the day before they are supposed to send it, I like to complete things early so that I can relax later.

 

 **ReynARA** :

In other words, he is hardworking while you guys are lazy

 

 **NicoDiAngelo** :

Spot on

 

 **WiseChase** :

You cannot phrase it any better Reyna

And Jason, can you please answer him?

Percy has been whining at me non-stop

 

 **CaptainExtraordinaire** :

hey

my brain works better at that time

 

 **WiseChase** :

You mean your hands work better

You copy my assigment Leo

 

 **CaptainExtraordinaire** :

i don't see u complaining

plus, i change the word

no plagiarism

 

 **Aquaman** :

Xcuse me

How can u gais talk bout hw when Im dun even know wut grace hiding from me

 

 **NicoDiAngelo** :

I don't see how that is my concern

Plus Jason is free to do whatever he pleases

 

 **Aquaman** :

Oh stfu di angelo

Of cos u wuld back him up

 

 **NicoDiAngelo** :

What is that supposed to mean

 

 **Aquaman** :

It means wut it means u dense asshat

Hey grace

Still herre

Waitin 4 u 2 answer

 

 **CaptainExtraordinaire** :

oh my god

it's funny seeing jackson being ignored by jason

as funny as seeing mclean vainly trying 2 defend her terrible matchmaking skills

 

 **PageantQueen** :

OH SHUT UP YOU FLAMEBALL

Hey jason

You wouldnt mind if I tell percy right

Because its getting tiring

 

 **Aquaman** :

Wut is so important dat ur d 1 who wuld tell me

 

 **CaptainExtraordinaire** :

Only bcoz u don't 1 2 get roasted

 

 **PageantQueen** :

Oh shut up

Because I know what happened percy

 

 **Aquaman** :

WHAT

HOW CAN YOU KNOW WHAT FUCKING HAPPENED MCLEAN

 

 **PageantQueen** :

Because I was there when it happened

And because I'm his bestfriend

Now do you want to know or not

 

 **Aquaman** :

I'm his best bro!!

Ugh

Juz tell me

 

 **ReynARA** :

Finally

I've been waiting for ages

 

 **NicoDiAngelo** :

Tell me about it

 

 **WiseChase** :

Thanks Piper

He can finally stop whining

 

 **Aquaman** :

Annie WTF

 

 **PageantQueen** :

Okay

Jason...

Just got dumped

 

 **Aquaman** :

What?!

 

 **NicoDiAngelo** :

Oh my god

Are you okay Jace?

 

 **Superman** :

I'm fine Nico

Just a little hurt

That's all

 

 **Aquaman** :

Umm WTF

I'VE BEEN CALLING FOR YOU LIKE FUCKING FOREVER

AND YET YOU FUCKING RESPOND TO NICO

 

 **WiseChase** :

Percy just drop it

 

 **Aquaman** :

DROP IT?

I'VE BEEN FUCKING WAITING FOR LIKE TWO FUCKING HOURS

 

 **CaptainExtraordinaire** :

STFU

u didn't wait dat long

 

 **Aquaman** :

Uh I sure damn felt like it

 

 **NicoDiAngelo** :

Well, I made brownies

Want to come over Jace?

 

 **Superman** :

Sure

I'll be right in

 

 **ReynARA** :

I'm coming too Nico

 

 **Frankie** :

Oohh I want in

 

 **MissLevesque** :

Me too

Honestly Nico

I thought you have the decency to call me

 

 **NicoDiAngelo** :

It was just done

Why don't you lot come over

 

 **Aquaman** :

You lot?

Ur not even brits

Jace

Im ur best buddy

How culd u do dis

 

 **Aquaman** :

Hey

Dun ignore me

**Aquaman** :

HEEYY

HHHHHEEEEYYYY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Percy still whines about him being Jason's best bro for all time...  
> Kudos are as simple as a click. Spread the love.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh yeah, hi. It's me again.
> 
> Recently, I had this discovery of a very awesome side of fanfic.
> 
> So I thought, why don't I try it.
> 
> So here we are.
> 
> Basically, this is just a chapter where everyone is mean.
> 
> Sorry for typos and mistakes. I used my phone and it's not exactly handy in posting fic.
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments. Love you all. Support the writer in Ao3!!


End file.
